Someone Like Me
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Inuyasha has a crush on his best friend of ten years. What would it take for her to see he's the perfect guy for her. AU. Rated T for slight language. InuKag. Oneshot. Slight Songfic


**A/N: I'm hoping this will help me get over my writers block with "We'll Be Dancing"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any song lyrics used, they belong to Takahashi-san and Michael Affrick respectively. **

**Inuyasha: I don't like this story**

**Inudbzgirl: Why not?**

**Inuyasha: I seem sappy**

**Kagome: I like you in this**

**Inuyasha *thinks* You would wench**

**Kagome: *glares* SIT BOY!**

* * *

**Someone Like Me**

"And he has eyes to die for" the raven-haired girl raved on and on about her perfect guy.

"Mhmm" her best friend of ten years and secret admirer listened to her slightly distraught

"I can't wait for you to meet him" she said finally with a smile

He felt his heartbeat pick up, her smile was gorgeous – she was gorgeous. "If it'll make you happy, I can meet him today"

"Oh that won't be good, we have a date tonight" she said with a smile

His gaze on her faltered and he turned back to his notebook "Alright"

Finally breaking out of her fantasies she truly paid attention to him "Something the matter Inuyasha"

"Huh" he asked looking at her again "Oh no its nothing Kagome" he responded quickly in a mock attempt to take notes

"Okay" she said softly before turning to her other best friend Sango who was attempting to slap their other friend Miroku.

He sighed softly, she'd never notice him. Not as long as she'd had the perfect guy with "eyes to die for".

* * *

_Me, someone like me_

_She wants someone like me._

* * *

As the bell rung Inuyasha scrambled out of class with Kagome tailing him talking about her "boyfriend."

"He always takes me to the best places. I've never been with anyone who's done that before" she raved to Sango.

Inuyasha walked at a slower pace behind the two girls as Miroku walked next to him. "Something the matter" he asked him simply

"No" he replied quickly

"And I just love him so much" Kagome went on causing Inuyasha to grit his teeth

"Ah I see" Miroku said with a laugh

"What's so damn funny Miroku"

"You're jealous of Kagome's new boyfriend aren't you" he laughed

Inuyasha feh'd "Please as if"

"Whatever you say Inuyasha"

The four of them reached their lockers as Kagome continued to talk about her new boyfriend when a boy who appeared a bit older than them came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey babes" the older boy said with a smirk

Kagome smiled widely before spinning in his arms and hugging him by the neck "Kouga, I missed you"

The three of them stared in confusion, they had no idea who the guy was. "Uh Kagome" Sango broke the silence "Who's this"

"Oh, I'm sorry" she took Kouga's hand "Guys this is Kouga and Kouga these are the guys; Sango, Miroku and my best friend Inuyasha"

"Your best friend" he said with a smirk towards Inuyasha "That's cute" he turned towards her "C'mon babes I have to buy you a dress for our date tonight" he pulled her away.

Inuyasha grunted in disgust as Kagome bubbled at his words before taking off with him, leaving the other three in an awkward silence.

"I don't like that guy" Inuyasha said finally

"Why" Sango asked him

"It's just something about that guy, he gives off a bad vibe"

"There's nothing wrong with him" Sango replied "Why can't you let Kagome be happy"

"Because I know something's up with him" Inuyasha retorted

"Yeah right" Sango scoffed "You're just jealous Inuyasha, admit it"

"As if" he said in anger turning away from her

"Whatever" she replied before walking away

"Sango's right Inuyasha" Miroku said when she wasn't in earshot "He seems like an okay guy"

"Yeah right" it was Inuyasha's turn to scoff

"Why don't you just tell Kagome how you feel" Miroku asked him

"Because I don't like her" he told him "I just don't want her to get hurt"

"It's more to it than that and you know it" Miroku said with a shake of the head "While you stay here being stubborn about your feelings I'm going to ask Sango out" he walked away.

"Feh" he said aloud "I don't like Kagome, I just don't want to have to hear it if the stupid wench gets hurt" he tried to convince himself "If she wants to run around with the lecher than who am I to stop her." He thought about Miroku and Sango's words "I have every right not to trust that guy, he's an obvious pig." Shaking his head he walked out of the school it shouldn't be his problem.

* * *

_As a dream, she's willing to trust_

_Somebody just like me_

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the couch flipping through TV stations while eating a huge bag of chips. He turns around when he hears his older brother Sesshomaru coming down the steps dressed up in a black blazer with a navy blue button up under it and black slacks.

Scoffing he turned back towards the television.

Sniffing the air Sesshomaru turned to him "When was the last time you bathed"

"Fuck off Sesshomaru" Inuyasha responded quickly

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly "No plans I see and I can understand. Your stench would drive too many people off"

Inuyasha flipped him off before responding "Miroku and Sango are on a date and I'[m no cock-blocker. So like I said fuck off"

"They are huh" Sesshomaru responded turning back to the mirror to adjust his clothing "What about the whiny girl" he said about Kagome, his nickname for her.

"She's on a date too" he replied softly

"Really" he asked slightly interested "I'm surprised"

Inuyasha whipped his head around again "You are"

Sesshomaru just nodded "Its obvious the wench has feelings for you, although I can't see why"

Inuyasha turned around with a sigh "No she doesn't"

"If you say so" Sesshomaru said simply "Its not any of my business if you're too afraid to tell her your feelings"

"Why does everybody think I like her" Inuyasha asked "I don't care what happens to her"

"Right" Sesshomaru responded while grabbing his car keys

"Fuck off" he replied again

"Curse me once more and I'll rip out your throat" he responded with a death glare "I'm not the one stuck here on a Friday because I can't admit something as simple as some damn feelings." With that he left.

Inuyasha turned back to the TV once more before becoming obviously disgusted at the choices. Every single channel seemed to be bursting with love shows or romance movies.

Throwing the remote down he decided to go to his room where he wouldn't be plagued with visions of happy couples.

* * *

Reaching his room he surveyed it for a bit before plopping on his bed. Turning to the nightstand he became immediately enraged at the picture that sat poised perfectly under the lamp.

It was a collage of sorts of he and Kagome taken over the years. From when they first met so many years before, their first day of middle and high school, the eighth grade dance where they decided to go together instead of someone they didn't know, and even more recent pictures like when he went with her to meet her family in Tokyo.

He grimaced before grabbing the frame and clenching it between his hands. "Why was I never good enough for you" he yelled at the various pictures of his best friend.

Unable to hold the tears back he chucked the frame at the wall and watched as it shattered to pieces. Realizing what he did he scrambled out of bed and removed the picture from the broken frame, clutching it to his chest, letting the tears flow.

The sound of his phone going off broke him out of his trance. He looked at it and felt his heart pound from the message.

'Please come to the park right away Inuyasha and hurry' it was from Kagome.

He had two options, let her deal with her own problems, or comfort the woman he loved. Grabbing his keys he rushed out into the cool autumn night.

* * *

He walked through the park and felt several leaves crunch under his sneakers. He searched for Kagome and where she could be in the spacious area. Taking in the light breeze the scent of Jasmine and Vanilla entered his nostrils and he found Kagome sitting at one of the many swings.

"Kagome" he said softly as he approached her

She looked up at him with a sad smile and puffy red eyes. "Hi" she said simply

"What happened" he asked her, noticing for the first time the dress that left little to the imagination.

"Nothing" she lied "Just wanted to see you is all" she motioned to the swing next to her, which he took.

"You're lying Kagome, I know you too well"

She looked at him again with those eyes – sapphire eyes clouded from tears.

Noticing this he grabbed her into his embrace as she cried "It was horrible" she told him with a raspy voice

"What happened" his tone was deadly

"We went shopping and he bought me this dress." She motioned to the short article of clothing "It was really beautiful and I loved it, I had no idea it came with a price." Her tone was saddened

"What did he do"

"Well we were walking afterwards and he pulled me to the side and started kissing me" she recalled the events in her mind "I liked him so I had no problem with it but then he tried to do more"

Inuyasha grunted he didn't like where that was going "Like what"

"His hands went under the dress" she grew angry "And he said I owed him for buying it"

"What did he do" Inuyasha was beyond pissed

"That's as far as he got, I kicked him in the nuts" she smiled mischeviously "Then ran here"

He breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't gotten too far with her. "So you've been here all this time"

She nodded "I was afraid to go anywhere else, I didn't know if you were home and I didn't want to be alone"

He nodded then grabbed her again "Its okay, you're safe now. I won't let him get to you"

She smiled another smile and leaned into him.

He basked in the hug and found himself smiling, he truly was happy having her here. He contemplated telling her how he felt. If he was ever going to get a chance, it would be at that moment.

"Kagome-" he started

"You know Inuyasha" she cut him off quickly "You would be the perfect guy for me"

He gasped, speechless. How long had he been waiting to hear those words from her. He looked back to her, to see if there was sincerity in her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled the widest smile, before hugging him again and he knew that she was telling the truth.

* * *

_And me, she said like me,_

_Said it and suddenly,_

_Every doubt, just,_

_Crumbled to dust,_

_Felt my heart bursting free._

* * *

"Are you serious" he asked her hopeful

She nodded 'Yeah" and leaned closer to him.

He smiled widely and also moved his lips closer to hers before catching it in a small kiss. "Same to you" he told her

* * *

_Knowing I'm the someone_

_Overtime she'd see,_

_As the,_

_Kind of someone,_

_Someone, who's me to a T,_

_Someone like me._

* * *

That next Monday morning he was anxious to speak to her. She hadn't called him or responded to his texts since that night and he was getting worried.

"Hey Kagome" he said as she walked into the room

She smiled sheepishly but didn't respond as she sat away from him for the first time in years.

He stared at her with a stunned expression, she didn't even reply. "Hey Kagome" he said more forceful and firm, to also get ignored.

He sat back in his seat in awe, why was she treating him this way. He stared as Sango and Miroku came into the room and began talking to her. However she actually carried on a conversation with them and Inuyasha found himself deeply hurt.

"What's up Inuyasha" Miroku asked him as he sat next to him

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at Miroku "Nothing much, hey is Kagome alright"

"Yeah, why do you ask" he replied

Inuyasha looked back at her, was she purposely ignoring him "No reason"

After class he caught up to her "Kagome" she ignored him "Kagome" he said once more grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him

"What is it Inuyasha" she asked him

"Why are you ignoring me" he asked her sadly

"What are you talking about?" she asked quickly

"You know what the hell I'm talking about" his voice was angry "You've ignored my texts and phone calls and today in class" he began speaking faster "I thought that kiss meant we could actually be together, I mean we-"

"Kouga and I are back together" she told him quickly and imply

He felt the air leave his chest was she serious 'What"

"He called me Saturday and apologized. He hadn't meant to hurt me and we went out Sunday and he was the perfect gentleman. We're back together, I'm sorry Inuyasha"

"So all that stuff you told me was just bullshit" he said in anger

"I didn't mean to say those things" she fidgeted with her skirt "I was just so hurt and angry at Kouga that I let things slip out that I didn't mean" she looked up at him with pleading eyes

He stared at her with a mixture of pain and disbelief "Yeah, whatever, I understand" he turned to walk away

"Can't we just be friends" she stopped him

He chuckled darkly before replying "You know, I don't think that's going to work"

"We've been friends for ten years and you want to throw it all away" she told him

He spun around and glared at her angrily "I can't be 'just friends' with someone I'm in love with" he shook her away and left her in awe.

* * *

He laid in his room that night in complete darkness. The collage and every reminder of his sapphire-eyed goddess was stuffed in the back of the closet. He wouldn't speak to anyone and ignored the numerous texts and calls from her. It hurt too much, she hurt him too much.

Turning over onto his stomach he wondered how he could let her suck him in like that. How he could willingly be someone's rebound. He chastised himself, he was like a desperate female in that way.

He would force himself to sleep. That way he wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she had played him, that their friendship and his love for her hadn't meant anything.

As he felt himself slipping into the darkness his door opened and he craned his neck slightly to see who it was disturbing his dark reverie.

There at the door Kagome stood in all her shining glory, carrying a glow with her into the darkened room. He just sneered at her and turned back over.

"I deserve that" she said simply

He ignored her

"I deserve a lot of things" she said once more

He still ignored her

"Including an explanation" she said finally causing him to finally look at her

"On what" he said icily

"Why you never told me before today" she replied "Didn't you think I deserved to know?"

He sneered again "You were too busy going on about your perfect boyfriend" he replied

"Don't give me that bullshit" she said simply "I haven't been dating Kouga that long"

"Long enough to have had his tongue down your throat and his hand up your dress" he replied in a tone he immediately regretted after saying it

The words stung her but she didn't show it "I deserve that too" she said softly "I'm sorry Inuyasha"

"Why are you here" he asked wanting her to get to the point

She breathed deeply, he wouldn't believe her "I feel the same way you do Inuyasha"

He looked her in the eyes "You don't have to lie to me Kagome"

"I really do" she said in defense

"Let me guess" he began to laugh twistedly "He tried some more shit with you, so you're coming to me to help you then you're going to play me again"

"This has nothing to do with Kouga, Inuyasha" she said simply

"I'M NOT YOUR REBOUND BOY" he yelled in anger

She jumped out of fear "I don't want you to be" she grew braver and approached him

"Don't touch me" he said in a deadly tone as she kneeled on his bed

"I had been waiting for you to say those words to me for a long time." She said softly

"If that's the case why'd you lead me on with that bullshit today" he asked her sadly

"I was scared" she admitted "Afraid that you didn't feel the same way and only wanted me to feel better"

He looked at her, was she just saying those things or did she mean them. He shook his head and turned away from her.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU INUYASHA" she pleaded with him and leaned to crash her lips on his

He was stunned momentarily and his eyes were shot open. Soon he began to relax and his eyes closed while he embraced her. Somehow he knew it was real this time

* * *

_I'm gonna be the someone,_

_Hoping secretly_

_Somehow, _

_She's the someone_

* * *

The next day at school Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the classroom with fingers laced together. Noticing them Sango and Miroku smiled.

"What's this" Sango asked her friends and gesturing to their interlocked hands

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes "We're sort of dating now"

* * *

_Someday soon,_

* * *

"Really" Miroku cocked an eyebrow "But what about Kouga"

She squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter "Fuck that loser" she said with absolute conviction

Sango squealed before pulling Kagome to the seat next to her as they chatted about how the two got together.

* * *

_All agree,_

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at them as Miroku asked him questions "So I'm guessing you're happy now"

He looked directly into Miroku's eyes before responding "Happier than you could ever know"

"Great, because it's about time you expressed your feelings for each other"

* * *

_She was born to be_

_With someone,_

* * *

Inuyasha laughed deeply, Miroku was right. And he would never hide his feelings for her ever again.

* * *

_Someone Like Me._

* * *

**I really enjoyed doing this. I may have just overcome my writers block, but only time will tell. I hope you all will read, review and favorite.**


End file.
